Things I'll Never Say
by I Ish Moved
Summary: The song: Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne. The story: It's a songfic(duh). About Kid and Serge, and how Kid finally tells him what she feels for him.


Author's Notes: Well, I've never done a songfic before ... and this one will probably end up being crappy at that! So! Just sit back and enjoy the crappeinezz.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Chrono Cross and Avril Lavigne!! ... Well .. not really ... I wish I did, though...  
  
Summary: It's a songfic to 'Things I'll Never Say' by Avril Lavigne. Basically, it's just about Kid's feelings for Serge.  
  
*Things I'll Never Say, by Avril Lavigne.*  
  
--------------  
  
*I'm tuggin' at my hair, I'm pullin' at my clothes..*  
  
Kid looked over at Serge with a loud sigh, adjusting her skirt a bit and smiling nervously. She started a bit when he spoke, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Kid?" He smiled at her, and she quickly looked at her feet, blushing a bit.  
  
*I'm tryin' to keep my cool, I know it shows..*  
  
"Nothin' really, Serge, jus' somethin' I think ya should know."  
  
*I'm starin' at my feet, My cheeks are turnin' red..*  
  
"Oh? Well what is it.. then?" He asked, smiling again, seeming a bit conerned, though. "Well..," She trailed off, sighing a bit.  
  
*I'm searching for the words inside my head, And I'm feelin' nervous..*  
  
"Serge .. I .. uh ...," Kid looked up at Serge, after making sure her face wasn't red anymore. Still smiling nervously, she forced herself to continue, "Well...," and failed horribly.  
  
*Tryin' to be so perfect, 'Cause I know you're worth it... You're worth it ... yeah..*  
  
"Kid? Is something wrong...?" He frowned, taking a few steps towards Kid, who instantly backed up the same amount. "Nah, it's nothin', Serge. Nevermind. I'll ... tell ya some other time, alright?" She turned around, and walked back into the inn. Leaving a very confused blue-haired teen.  
  
*If I could say what I wanna say, I'd say I wanna blow you ... away... Be with you every night, Am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down ... on one knee..*  
  
'Gah .. why can't I just tell him? It's not like me to be like this..,' Kid thought to herself as she headed into the room she and Serge had been sharing. They'd made it to the mainland, since Kid wanted to return, and Serge just wanted to come with her. 'I mean .. it's not like it's a big deal or anything..'  
  
*Marry me today, Guess I'm wishing my life away. With these things I'll never say...*  
  
"Kid? Just tell me what's wrong..," Serge entered the room, startling Kid into jumping a few feet into the air before spinning around to face him. "It .. it's nothin'! I swear...!" Speaking rather fast, she just took a seat on her bed.  
  
*It don't do me any good, It's just a waste of time. What use is it to you, What's on my mind?*  
  
"Kid...?"  
  
*If it aint comin' out, We're not goin' anywhere. So why can't I just tell you that I care?*  
  
"Yeah..., Serge?"  
  
*'Cause I'm feelin' nervous, Tryin' to be so perfect. 'Cause I know you're worth it... you're worth it .. yeah..*  
  
"Just tell me what's going on, Kid, you're worrying me," he sat down across from her, on his own bed. "Serge .. it's just ... hard t'explain." "Oh? ... Well ... try."  
  
*If I could say what I wanna say, I'd say I wanna blow you ... away... Be with you every night, Am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down ... on one knee..*  
  
"I .... I can't. It's too hard t'say..,"she sighed and stared at her feet for a while, the two of them in silence. Serge sighed also, rising from his place on his bed and moving over, sitting down beside Kid.  
  
*Marry me today, Yes I'm wishin' my life away.. With these things I'll never say..*  
  
"Just say it... I already know what it is, and I feel the same .. but I want to hear it from you, Kid..," he frowned again, gazing at the floor also. "Serge?" Kid was a bit confused, and relived. Now all she had to do was say it ... and that was the hard part, for her, at least, "I ... erh ... I .. I .. uh..,"  
  
*What's wrong with my tongue? These words keep slippin' away... I stutter, I stumble, Like I've got nothin' to say...*  
  
"I......"  
  
*'Cause I'm feelin' nervous, Tryin' to be so perfect. 'Cause I know you're worth it ... you're worth it .. yeah.*  
  
"Serge I .. l .. lo ....," trailing off, she sighed, before trying again...  
  
*Yes I'm wishin' my life away, With these things I'll never say.*  
  
*If I could say what I wanna say, I'd say I wanna blow you ... away... Be with you every night, Am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down ... on one knee..*  
  
'Just say it, you idiot...,' she mentally scolded herself, before looking up at Serge, who had turned his gaze to her when she started to talk. "Serge.... I ....," she just smiled, "I love you."  
  
*Marry me today. Yes I'm wishing my life away, With these things I'll never say..*  
  
Smiling widely, she repeated herself, just to make sure, "I love you.."  
  
*With these things I'll never say...*  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Well here it is ... I hope you enjoyed! Please, r/r. 


End file.
